The Space Crash
The Space Crash 'is the first and pilot episode of Hands Down: The Series. In it, Iesha Hampton lands at Tramsosew Private School, meets Bella and gets her DAN Transfer powers. Plot It shows a married couple with their baby. The couple is running to an escape pod. They place the baby in the pod. Woman: Don't worry, Iesha. We'll be okay. Man: And don't forget: we will always love you. The baby crys as the space pod door closes. The space pod rises into the air and the baby looks down as the planet that she has left is destroyed. She waves to the planet. Baby: Mama. Dada. ''1,100 years later... The same space pod is floating in space. A 12 year old girl with long blue hair that hangs down is crounched in a ball inside the space pod wearing red pants, a blue t-shirt, yellow socks, and red tennis shoes. This is Iesha Thompson. THEME SONG! Iesha wakes up in her space pod. She looks out the window, seemingly panicing. I: Huh!? Where am I!? Suddenly, Iesha remembers all that happened 1,100 years ago. I: Oh. (looks down) Hey, I see something! Through the window of the escape pod, Iesha sees a small, upside-down, cone-shaped chunk of what she asumes was an island. On the chunk there are three small buildings connected into one building, small but small as in shrunken-skyscrapers small. Iesha sees a few of what looks like different kinds of animals crawling around on the lawn in front of the building I: Whoa, what's that!? A small screen inside the space pod, previously white and looking just like a sheet of metal from the escape pod, flashes green and a picture of the chunk with the building on it appears. Screen: Name: Tramsosew Private School. Purpose: To prove that any species can be as smart as a Galvan. All students and teachers survived the explosion. Explosion? Iesha though. What explosion? ''Then, she realized something. ''This was a part of Earth. Iesha: Can it still support life? Screen: Yes, it can support all kinds of life. Iesha grinned. Iesha: Then, let's land! The space pod tilts forward, and the spacce pod zooms toward the private school. Fire starts covering the space pod, it's at such a high speed. Meanwhile, inside one part of the building, an alien is teaching a bunch of other aliens how to make an Omnitrix. Alien Teacher: Now, take one of the tubes of alien DNA and- (space pod lands outside, there is a loud thud) - um, put the tubes away for now, it's time for recess. All the aliens (except for the teacher) run out of the room and onto the lawn. The teacher sighs in exhaustion. AT: Now, what ''was that crash? The aliens that were being taught are now outside on the lawn, playing. A Cerebrocrustacean wearing a brown jacket and maroon pants is tossing a basketball up and down. A Galvanic Mechamorph, also wearing a brown jacket, along with blue pants and a white tank top, walks up to her. GM: Hey, Bellz, I think we saw what made the crash. Looks like an ovaloid spacepod. You wanna check it out? Cerebrocrustacean: (Without looking at the Galvanic Mechamorph, still tossing the ball) No thanks. GM: Please? CC: No. GM: Oh, come ''on! CC: (stops throwing the basketball) I said it once, twice, and now I'll say it one more time: No. The Galvanic Mechamorph throws up its arms in frustration. GM: Fine! Whatever! I can investigate the ship by myself! Whatevs! Who needs you!? The Galvanic Mechamorph storms away, calling for his gang. He is followed by them, a group of Galvanic Mechamorphics, all wearing brown jackets and other clothes. The original Galvanic Mechamorph grumbles something about 'stupid Cerebrocrustaceans' as he stomps away. The Cerebrocrustacean glances over her shoulder to make sure that the gang is gone. Then, slowly, she creeps over to the space pod. CC: (deeply inhales smell of space pod smoke) Ahh, the sweet smell of alien. (rubs claws together) I have to admit, I was getting dangerously curious myself. The Cerebrocrustacean tried to pry open the blue square window with her claws. Unfortunately, she couldn't do it. CC: Aw, what now? The alien crab shocks the space pod with her lightning. It flashes all around inside the space pod. Voice Inside Space Pod (VISP): AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CC: Huh!? (quickly glances over her shoulder) What's that!? VISP: Uhhhhhhhhhhh.... The lid has opened a little bit. The Cerebrocrustacean then puts her claws in the open space to pry open the space pod. She is successful, and light smoke comes out of the space pod. The Cerebrocrustacean coughs. Out of the smoke emerges Iesha. CC: Who- Who are you? I: My name's Iesha Thompson. CC: I'm Bella. H-how did you survive? I: (gestures to escape pod) Oh, I've been in that old escape pod for 1,100 . Bella: Wow. I: So, what is this place? Bella: This is Tramsosew Private School. Anyone here can prove to you that they are in fact smarter than a Galvan. I: (sighs, rolls eyes) I know that. Hey, what are you learning in your classes? Bella: (gets excited) We've been working on these Omnitrixes. They're watches that turn you into aliens. I: (gets equally excited) Cool! Can I see yours? Bella: It's inside. We'll have to sneak in. Iesha and Bella start walking into the school, without noticing that six Galvanic Mechamorph eyes are watching them. Bella: (to a teacher) Um... I have to take this alien to the principal's office. Um.... It could be dangerous. I: (angrilly) What!?! I thought we were going to- B: (covers I's mouth) Uh.... Lies! I was going to introduce her to my friend. But that was a 'lie! '''It was a '''lie '''so I could take her to the principal's office!He's an Aerophibian, he'll know what to do! The teacher hesitates. T: (Nods) Mm, okay. Bella drags Iesha in and slams the door. I: Hey! What's the big deal, taking me to the principal and all that!? I thought we were ''friends! B: We are ''friends, it was just a lie to get you inside, (gestures to nearby door) my classroom's right here, now I can show you my Omnitrix. Iesha and Bella go inside the sciene room. There are several desks, each with a watch on them and confindential envelopes. They walk up to the desk on the far left in the second row. They see an orange bulky gauntlet with a symbol on it that looks like a black circle with a red hourglass on it. Bella: (grins) Isn't is beautiful? I: (not sure what to say) Um... Yes, it is. The Omnitrix starts sparking yellow sparks. I: (points at Omnitrix) What is it...? Bella: I haven't put in all the DNA yet, so it's having a hard time dealing with the shortage of DNA Transformation Energy. (puts on rubber gloves, starts tinkering with the device) However, I'm currently going to get ahead of the class by adding the rest of the data, and also downloading it. I: Downloading it? Bella: Yes, downloading it. You see, if someone gets mutated by DNA Transformation Energy, all the DNA will be destroyed and transfered into the mutater, or, actually, mutatee. Any mutation can be triggered by simple touch. That's why I'm wearing rubber gloves. (looks at Iesha) Are you wearing anything rubber? I: Just my tennis shoes. Bella: (Continues working) That will do. Any amount of rubber is enough, just so long as it's strong. Bella starts humming to herself as she works, but Iesha looks worried. ''This machine is a menace! ''Iesha thought. ''I must take them away! All of them! I: (faking sugar sweetness) Um, Bella, could I see ''that Omnimix for a moment? (begs) I won't hurt it. I ''promise. Bella: (snapping) It's an'' Omnitrix and just as soon as I finish putting in the last sample! Iesha turns away, frowns, and crosses her arms. I: ''Jee, ''someone's crabby. B: (as she puts in the last tube of DNA) ''And, ''done! Now the DNA download can start! (turns to Iesha) It can download while ''you touch it. I: (starts jumping up and down) Wo-wee! Thanks! Iesha grabs the Omnitrix, but the second she grabs hold of it, she gets shocked! She gets consumed in the green energy. Bella: Iesh! No! Iesha curled up into a ball, and her head started to become a point. She stuck out her tongue, and it stretched farther out than her bent knees. Her arms began to grow, and on her arms there began to grow wild fur. One of her fingers grew right into an other, and her fingernails grew gradually. Her eyes began to glow yellow, her irises and pupils missing. Yellow lines wiggled over Iesha's whole body. She crossed her arms, bent her legs, stuck out her tongue, made a hissing noise, jumped up, and roared. Bella: (points at Iesha) You're- Iesha: -The Lizard. Bella: -One of my DNA samples I put in. (smiles, thinks) I wonder what ''else ''you can turn into... Iesha: You're not kidding. This is awesome. B: Hmm..... As Iesha and Bella swapped theories, they didn't notice the Galvanic Mechamorph's gang, watching them through the window. Bella: It's simple. The rubber on your shoes wasn't strong enough. (gestures to self) We ''do happen to have stronger ruber on ''my ''planet. ''Your's ''didn't protect you from the blast and possibility of mutation. I: (thinks) I think your Omnitrix wasn't enough well made. Bella: (angrilly) ''No. ''(sighs) Whatever. Hey, ya ever get the feeling like you're being watched? I: Or that you're about to do a double take? Bella: I think I will. (looks through skylight, points to skylight, screams, panics, sees GM spying on them through the skylight.) AHHHHHHHHHHH! Norvac is spying on us! I: (panicing) Who's Norvac? Bella: A Galvanic Mechamorph bully. But why is he spying on us!? I: Let's follow him! Bella: (grins) Yeah! Bella and Iesha as The Lizard race through the halls. As they run outside... Teacher: Hey, where's the girl!? And who's this creep! Bella: Left her at the office. Student who got lost in the hallways. T: Um... Okay. Bella and Iesha race around to the back of the school without stopping. They stop, panting in the back of the school, in front of a garage. Bella: A ''garage!? ''What could you possibly gain from hiding in a '''''garage!? The Lizard: I don't know. But I guess we're gonna find out! The Lizard smashes through the garage door. B: (covers her self, panics) Oooooooooooooh, we are so ''going to have to pay the school for that! The Lizard bursts in through the garage door, making an even bigger hole. B: (stills covers, panicing/angrilly) And that too! (gestures to where original hole was) There's a hole right there! TL: Alright! Who's ready to ''RUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!?!???????????????????????????? Bella: (enters garage) Um..... Okay???? The Galvanic Mechamorph Gang is playing cards. Norvac: (not noticing Bella and Iesha) Got any 7's? GM2: Go fish. As Norvac reaches to draw another card, he hears The Lizard's breathing. He turns around. Norvac: (amused) Ah, well, well, well. If it isn't Bella and- (gestures to The Lizard) Bug Freak. What are you doing here? TL: It's called The Lizard! B: (gets in fighting stance) Why were you spying on us!? N: Well, I was wondering if you knew ''anything. B: (angrilly, waves arms) Of course I know things! I go to school to you know!!!!!!! TL: (to Bella) Um, I think he means about one thing in specifics. B: (calms down) Oh. I guess you're right. (turns to Norvac, angrilly) Well, about what!? N: (turns chair around, stands up) Well, about 10 generations back... (flashback) Shows a Galvanic Mechamorph with a long gray beard wearing a brown suit and a top hat. He is recieving cash from another Galvanic Mechamorph. N: My great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfatherrecieved cash when he won a contest and he blew it all on alien tech. Shows old Galvanic Mechamorph staring up at a shop window displaying laser guns. Shows OGM leaving the store with his arms full of laser guns. N: He made a big new pile of cash by reselling it to the highest bidder, keeping one for himself. Shows OGM giving away his laser guns. Shows OGM holding his final laser gun. Shows OGM and other people who bought OGM's laser guns zapping things. Other aliens are screaming and running away. N: Needless to say, panic ensued. Shows a diagonal line forming, with many Galvanic Mechamorphs along it.OGM is at the top and Norvac is at the bottom. OGM passes the gun along the line until it gets to Norvac. N: (off-screen) Finally, the gun got to me. (end flashback) Norvac: Now, I've got a bunch of Splixons, Sonorosians, and Nosedeenians mass-producing it, and I'm giving 'em away as a battle against the teachers. Bella: (shocked) You can't do that! The teachers have taught you everything you know! TL: Dude, I'd more worry about their? ''lives! Bella: Well- whatever. I'd better stop this thing. TL: (to Norvac) Yeah, and watch out, 'cause this alien's going on a test drive! (starts running) YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The Lizard punches Norvac and lots of teeth fall out. The Lizard pick Norvac up and throws him into a high mountain of boxes. Norvac Hey! What the wormhole are you trying to do!? TL: I'm puttin' you outta buisness. GM2: Hey! She's gettin' the boss! GM3: Let's stop 'em! N: Guys, merge! Bella: (stops zapping Galvanic Mechamorphs for a moment, looks at Norvac) Merge? What do you mean- (looks up) Whoa. The five Galvanic Mechamorphs- Norvac included- start to merge together, curling and twisting. One Galvanic Mechamorph merges with and enlarges Norvac's right arm, the other his left, a third his right leg, and finally, the fourth gets leg left. Norvac's body grows to fit the size of these enormus limbs. GMx5: (in loud voice) We will mass produce my weapons! You will not put us out of buisness! B: What the heck!? That Norvac is a giant monster! I've gotta do something! I must think! (thinks) Think, think. TL: Think? That's it! Iesha concentrated, and? her wavy lines faded away. Her head rounded and the greenness of it became covered with yellowness. Her sharp teeth dulled and became brownish as her lips curled back and gums were exposed. Her arms shrunk into her body, which flattened out and became a lighter shade of green. Her legs joined together and became covered in blue. Her feet also joined, squared out, and all the color was drained from them. The transformation was complete. Think Central: Think Central! (looks down, thinks)? Wow, what's this? Bella: (thinking)? You're a Pikiranian, you can only read thoughts! That's your power! Think Central:? (thinking) Reading minds!? That's cool! (looks up at GMx5) Maybe I can figure out this guy's weakness... Think Central reads GMx5's mind. GMx5: (in its mind)? This is easy! Nothing can stop me except a huge amount of electricity! And that stupid Bella is too weak to use that on? ''me! '''To be continued.' Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Series by Levin RATH